The Second Appcolypse
by guynooneknows
Summary: Somebody resummons Meteor. Who did it? And can the team stop it in time? Still In progress. CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude **

Cloud sat quietly on the couch of his Costa del Sol Villa. It was a beautiful day in the sunny paradise and the sun was starting to descend under the horizon, giving a silent goodnight to the planet below. Cloud was pondering on thoughts of his past experiences. Like the downfall of the tyrannical Shinra cooperation, his brief trip into space, and of course, the defeat of his malevolent rival, Sephiroth. But all that was in the past now and the planet finally found some peace. Or so it seemed for a while. Cloud began the hear cries and shouts coming from outside; so he got up to see what was happening. When he got outside, all the town's citizens were running about screaming "_Meteor! Meteor!_" Cloud looked up in the sky and let out a cry of surprise and terror. He didn't know how or why, but Meteor had been summoned again.

Chapter One 

Cloud's first order of business was to get help. He hurried over to Rocket Town where Tifa, a beautiful martial artist and Cloud's close friend since childhood, and Cid, Rocket Town's foul-mouthed pilot were currently residing. "This can't be happening!" Tifa cried out, pacing back and forth through the Highwind conference room. "We took out Meteor a year ago. How could it be back?" Cloud, Tifa and Cid were sitting in the conference room trying to assess the current predicament. "I think your asking the wrong questions." Started Cloud. "First off, who could have found the black materia? And where would the find enough mako energy in one place to use it?" "More importantly, what kind of #$$ retard would want to use it?" Said Cid in his usual form of language. "We'll have to find that out later." Said Cloud. "What we should worry about is how we're going to get rid of it, because we don't have Holy to back us up this time. I suggest we get the team back together. Barret's back in Midgar helping Cait Sith rebuild the slums; Red XIII went back to Cosmo Canyon, Yuffie's in Bone Village, and Vincent wet back to Nibelheim. I think Vincent could supply the most info on the situation, so lets pick him up first." "Heh, knowing that mood killer, he probably just went back to sleep in that damn coffin." Said Cid somewhat irritated. "Lets go wake his ass up!"

The trio landed at Nibelheim an hour later. "Cid, you stay here and keep an eye on the ship. Tifa, you come with me." Cloud gave his orders quickly and then he and Tifa went into town. Nibelheim was the same as it's always been, a somewhat rundown town with a defective mako reactor in the center of the main street. Before they could take a few steps further, a young boy approached them. "Are you here for his autograph too?" Cloud looked confused. "Whose autograph?" "Don't act like you don't know." The boy said excitedly. "Vincent, the famous monster hunter. He's up at Mt. Nibel right now killing monsters." Cloud and Tifa looked at each other confused. Vincent wasn't a monster hunter, he was a catatonic shell of a man who kept to himself and ever rarely said anything positive. Most of the time, the rest of the team let him have his space just because standing near him gave you an unsettling feeling. Could the hunter really be the same Vincent?

Following the boy's story, Cloud and Tifa set off to the foggy gray peaks of Mt. Nibel. Tifa shuddered upon entering; her past experiences here gave her a bad opinion of the place. Once they made it to the bridge, monsters attacked them. Cloud drew his enormous sword and prepared to attack while Tifa put on her fight gloves. But before the could do anything, they heard gunshots ring out and the monsters lay dead at their feet they looked at the mountain plain behind them and sure enough, There was Vincent. Dressed in all black with his tattered red cape, his face still wrapped in a faded red bandana and his metal fighting gauntlet still on his left arm. His mighty Death Penalty gun pointed straight at the monster coming across the bridge. He jumped down in front of them a held up a shiny green materia. "Comet 2!" Vincent cried out as falling comets bombarded the second wave of monsters. It didn't take long for them to fall. Vincent turned to greet his comrades and a smile crossed his faced. "Hey guys, how's it going?

The three made their way back to town, the monsters kept away. It's as if they knew they'd be killed if they approached. Cloud, overcome by curiosity, finally asked about Vincent's new upbeat disposition. "Hey Vincent, what happened? After we beat Sephiroth, you took off with the master magic materia, and now you kill monsters for a living. What's the deal? Vincent stopped and turned around, a strange look appeared on his face, as if he was waiting for that question. "Well, after all things said and done, you all told me to move on and get over the past. I thought losing Lucrecia was the worst thing that could happen to me, but when Meteor fell, I realized there's so much more to lose. So when I got back to Nibelheim, I thought about it for a long time, I figured out that it was unhealthy to dwell on such a rotten experience. Hojo's dead, my revenge is fulfilled." The mention of Hojo's name brought back the memories. Hojo was a psychopathic scientist who saw most living things as a test subject. He stole Lucrecia from Vincent and conceived the maniacal Sephiroth. But he met his fate at the hands of Cloud. Vincent continued. "Also around that time, monsters found their way into town, so now," Vincent struck a heroic pose, "You're looking at the number one monster hunter of Nibelheim!"

When they made it back to town, Vincent's fans swarmed them. Vincent signed some autographs and led them to his "Home", the Shinra Manor. When they stepped through the door, Cloud and Tifa's mouths dropped open in amazement. What was once a rundown dump of a mansion had been completely refurbished and renovated. The walls were freshly painted white and new carpet had been put down. It looked like it belonged to royalty. "Holy crap Vincent", started Tifa, still in shock, "How'd you make a mansion out of this place?" Vincent grinned and held up his gun and wizard bracelet, aside from his master magic materia, the other fifteen were purple. "These are all gil plus materia. Every time I kill a monster, I get fifteen times the amount of gil. That combined with what the town pays me; I'm rich enough to afford ten of these mansions. I'm living good!" with the small talk out of the way, Vincent got serious. "Alright, down to business, I assume you're here because of the new meteor?" "Yeah", started Cloud, "we thought you could provide some info." Vincent looked confident. "You came to the right guy. Lets go down to the lab.

The basement lab had also been changed. The spiral bridge leading down had been replaced with a lift, and the lab was tidied up. Vincent led the two over to the computer and he brought up a file. "I cant say for sure who summoned Meteor or why, but I think I know how to stop it. Cloud and Tifa were focused on the screen, and the information Vincent found out. "As you know, we don't have the white materia, so we can't summon Holy, but there's something else with the power we need. Last time, the lifestream emerged and created a shield to aid Holy, but upon doing so, Mako built up in large amount in four specific locations. And in turn, it crystallized into four new materia, one green, one purple, one yellow, and one red. First, there's the green one, the growth materia, once cast, the target becomes a giant and there strength skyrockets. Then there's the yellow one, the chemist materia, the user can mix items to make new effects. Then the purple one, the zombie materia, the holder becomes undead. Then the red one, the king bahamut materia, according to legend, King Bahamut is the most powerful force in the universe, and the user can summon him. The materia can be found in Midgar, the Sleeping Forest, Cosmo Canyon, and right here in the Jenova reactor." Cloud studied the screen and came to his decision. "We'll worry about the details later, right now lets get the materia." A smile crossed Vincent's face, "alright, lets get some sleep. Tomorrow, we go to the reactor and find that materia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

The next morning, Tifa took a quick trip back to the Highwind to tell Cid about the materia. "Dammit! Couldn't you told you spent the night in the mansion instead of having me sleep on the #$ conference table?" Tifa's face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry Cid, we kind of forgot about you." Cid went red as a tomato, he looked ready to explode, but he just sat back and lit up a cigarette. "Forget it, just get the damn thing so we can get out of here." Tifa left Cid at the ship and rejoined Cloud and Vincent. Then they set off to Mt. Nibel to find the new materia.

It didn't take long to reach the reactor; it's just past the bridge. Being back brought up so many memories, this was the place where Sephiroth freaked out and realized he was experimented on. This started his twisted obsession to become one with the planet and drove him to summon Meteor. It was the same as always; a pod room full of mako produced monster soldiers. Coincidently, Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent were the three that took out Sephiroth a year ago. Cloud has the master summon materia, Tifa has the master command materia, and Vincent has the master magic materia. They all have their best weapons and wizard bracelets, which although don't provide a great defense, but has eight materia slots. Their efforts put together was able to take down Sephiroth once and for all. They're ready for anything.

"The materia should be in Jenova's cell", Vincent started, "I found out how to open it." Vincent walked up to the door and banged it in six different spots, the door opened quickly and they stepped inside. The room was a wreck from last time. Where Jenova once rested, a green orb gleamed in the dim light, Tifa walked up and grabbed it. "So this materia is supposed to make people into giants?" Vincent nodded, "yeah, this is the first part of my plan. Our next stop should be Cosmo Canyon to get the zombie materia."

As they stepped out of the reactor and made their way back to town, they heard steps behind them, they turned to see that the mako soldiers had left their pods and were following them. Cloud drew his mighty Ultima Weapon and Vincent drew his Death Penalty. "How can those things still be alive? They've had to have been in there at least thirty years." This puzzled cloud, but Vincent simply began shooting. "Persistent bastards aren't they?" Cloud followed Vincent's lead and started slashing. Tifa put on her Premium Heart glove and delivered a few fast punches to the first one she saw, but the monster smacked her back against the reactor, she was down for the moment, Leaving Cloud and Vincent to finish them off.

The mako soldiers swarmed on the two fighters, while Cloud cut them down at close range, Vincent shot them down at long range. For a while, it was working, but the soldiers just kept coming, they seemed endless, and the two fighters stamina was wearing thin. Tifa laid her back against the reactor and cast the Fullcure spell, her wounds healed instantly. She looked over at her two friends; their fatigue was clearly visible, and there was little she could do to help. Then she remembered the growth materia; she had put it in one of her materia slots for safekeeping. She stared at it intently; the spells target becomes a giant. Well if there was ever a time to use it, now was it!

Tifa gathered her energy and cast the spell; "Grow!" she shouted, and just that quick, her body began to grow. Cloud and Vincent stopped fighting to see, the spell made Tifa grow about twenty feet, taller than the reactor. Tifa got a touch of vertigo, seeing everything become small so suddenly was a bit of a shock, but it wore off and she was ready to fight! Tifa slammed her colossal fist into the group of pygmy monsters and squashed them flat. A few more hit and the soldiers were gone, and then she turned to the reactor. "This pile of junk's been nothing but trouble. I'm going to get rid of it once and for all!" Tifa grabbed hold of the building, ripped it out of the ground, and threw it over the edge of the cliff. The cursed reactor was finally gone.

"Dispel!" Vincent cast the spell on Tifa, which made her shrink back to normal size. Her victory was stunning. "Nice work Tifa", Cloud started, "I think you should hold on to that materia". Vincent nodded in approval and said, "I agree. Now I don't mean to step on the moment, but we need to get to Cosmo Canyon. Lets not forget Meteor still coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

"So that's what happened huh?" Cid listened to the story when the three made it back to the Highwind. "Wish I could have been there." Vincent sat down in the conference room and put his feet on the table, "We got lucky, odds are, there'll be something guarding each of the materia. I suggest we split up." Cloud nodded, "I agree. Cid, drop Vincent and I off at Cosmo Canyon, you and Tifa meet up with Yuffie in Bone Village." Cid stood up and headed for the cockpit. "Alright, let's go!"

The Highwind land outside the canyon, Cloud and Vincent got off and said good-by to there fellow comrades. "Bone Village isn't too far off," started Vincent, "Go straight there and find Yuffie. Here are the coordinates of the materia." Vincent handed Cid a slip of paper with a small map drawn on it. Cid gave him a cocky smile, "Don't you worry your spiky head. We'll find them." As the ship took off, the two headed into Cosmo Canyon; a town full of philosophers bathed in a perpetual sunset. Upon entering Cloud said, "alright, lets find Red XIII."

The two walked up to the greeter and asked about Red XIII. "Nanaki is up in the observatory. The man said with a smile, I'm sure he will be happy to see you." After exchanging pleasantries, the two made their way to the observatory where, sure enough, Red XIII was napping. The sound of the door woke him up and he trotted happily over to his friends to greet them. "Welcome, it's nice to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Red motioned for his guest to sit down, Cloud started, Well, I'm sure you've noticed Meteor hanging in the sky, Vincent may have come up with a plan to stop it, and it involves collecting four new materia. And we tacked on of them here." The red beast listened intently, "so where is it?" Vincent took over, "It's in the Gi cave."

After the conversation, the three went down to the sealed off door to the Gi cave. Since Red XIII's grandfather Bugenhagen passed on, they've never been able to open it, however, Vincent claimed to have found a way. Once they made it to the door, Cloud and Red XIII looked over at Vincent. " So how do you plan to get inside?" asked Cloud. Without skipping a beat, Vincent pulled out his gun and began firing rapidly at the door. He must have unloaded two or three rounds in only a few seconds. When he finished the door laid a warped heap of metal on the ground riddled with bullet holes and the two stared at Vincent with bulging eyes. "That was your big plan, started Red in shock, that's something Barret would do!" Vincent holstered his gun and smiled, "I know, sometimes it's nice to have inspiration. Now, shall we?" he made his way inside. "What the hell happened to Vincent? Asked Red, he's way more precocious then before." Cloud looked bewildered, "He apparently has a new outlook on life. I'm still adjusting to it myself." And with that, they followed Vincent into the haunted Gi cave.

Since nobody has been in the Gi cave since last time, the only thing that changed was that the previous battled scars on the environment had disappeared. Vincent, being the only one whose never been in the cave, had to stop and stare. "So this is the secret tunnel the Gi used to ambush the canyon. What a DUMP! Well, lets keep moving." After making it to the end and fight off Gi soldier spirits, stingers, and all kinds of other creatures, they made it to Red XIII's father, Seto who had been petrified by the Gi. "The zombie materia should be up by Seto's body, started Vincent, Red, you're the only one who can get up there." Red XIII jumped up the boulders leading to the cliff Seto was located on and noticed a purple flicker. That must be it, he thought to himself. But when he went to retrieve it, he heard a voice. "Nanaki, the voice said, it's me, your father Seto."

Red XIII took a step back trying to absorb the words he just heard. At first he thought he just imagined it, but then he heard it again. "Nanaki, it's me. You're not imagining this, it's really me." Red took a step closer and answered the voice. "Father, is it really you? How?" Seto responded, "This materia gives life, but only the life of a zombie like the spirits in the cave. My body is still petrified so I can't move, but I can talk to you." Red XIII was so devastated by this he broke out in tears. His rather, undead or not, was talking to him. The father he once believed to be a coward who abandoned his people but actually gave his life to save them. It was almost too much to bear.

"Father, I'm sorry I doubted you before and thought you a coward." Red told Seto. "It's alright, you didn't know. But be wary, this materia didn't just give me life. The Gi Nattak absorbed enough of it's power to be reborn. There's not a doubt in my mind he waiting for you to return, you must defeat him and help your friends, but when you remove this materia, I'll return to my former state. Just know that I'm proud of you and all that you've done." Red XIII couldn't help but break down and cry. "Thank-you father and goodbye." Said Red as he removed the materia and joined his friends at the summit of the cliff. "Seto spoke to me, he said, he told me that the Gi Nattak is waiting for us in the cave." Cloud drew his sword. "Then let's take him down!"

Seto was right. The Gi Nattak was there waiting. Looking just like before with his primitive staff and fire souls. "If we could beat him once, we can beat him again." Said Cloud and dove in to slice his enemy. The cut left a decent size wound in the foe's chest, but not enough to keep him down, he quickly turned around to stab Cloud, but being as big as Cloud's sword is, he easily used it as a shield. Meanwhile, Red XIII dove at the monster and dug his sharp claws and teeth into its neck, but nothing seemed to be working. Vincent, unable to sit back anymore, already knew how to beat the creature. He activated his master magic materia. "Life 2!" his spell hit the undead monster with the power of life, which killed it and the fire souls immediately. "I can't believe you guys fought this thing before and didn't think to try that." The two looked pretty stupid at this point and just kept their mouths shut, Vincent continued, "Well, we have the second materia now, there's nothing left to do but wait for Cid, Tifa and Yuffie to come back. I hope their okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

It didn't take long for the Highwind to reach Bone Village. Cid and Tifa disembarked and made their way into the small excavation town. They immediately saw high-spirited ninja helping the diggers and went over to greet her. "Hey Yuffie, started Tifa, how've you been?" Yuffie looked up and smiled. "Great to see you guys. What's up?" Yuffie lead them to her tent and told them about her findings in the village, and then they got down to business. "I take it you're here because of Meteor." Afterwards, Cid explained Vincent's plan about the materia to Yuffie. "And the next one we're after is in the sleeping forest." Yuffie then got up and stretched her muscles. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get good night sleep, then set off in the morning."

The whole time in the village, Yuffie was praised as one of the best excavators. She's found tons of rare artifacts and old discarded weapons. "So you were able to make a living from digging holes in the ground?" Asked Cid, Yuffie just laughed. "Absolutely, I sell most of the stuff I find and do some occasional fighting in the sleeping forest, even though there are like no monsters in there. Well, we should get going; we're just burning daylight. We have a material to find."

Yuffie hadn't changed a bit. Still hyperactive and boneheaded, her giant shuriken slung on her back and a smile on her face, she was ready for this. "So where exactly is this super-important materia supposed to be?" Cid looked at the map Vincent gave him. "We just keep going north. We'll find it in a cluster of trees. But be ready to fight if necessary." Yuffie couldn't help but ask. "What exactly is Vincent's plan?" Cid and Tifa exchanged confused glances and Tifa answered, "he never actually told us, he just sent us after the materia. You can ask him when we meet up if you want." Yuffie nodded in approval. "Alright then. Let's keep moving."

The forest was still dead silent and secluded. But there was a feeling in the air that something was coming. Then they found their prize, the yellow chemist materia. But just as they moved to take it, a huge serpent appeared and readied for an attack. "What is that thing?" asked Yuffie out of surprise; however, Cid was already on top of it with his sense materia. "It's called Ouroboros. Legend depicts it as a mythical serpent that eats it's own tail. It must have been created by the materia," after his explanation, Cid drew his spear, "Now let's take that bastard down!"

Tifa stepped forward. "You two just let me handle this and get the materia." Tifa then used her new growth materia. The result brought her to the size of the giant creature. Cid and Yuffie were amazed by the power of this materia. "Tifa, started Yuffie, you gotta let me try that sometime!" Tifa sprang forward, wrapped her hand around Ouroboros' neck and wrestled it to the ground. Cid used this diversion to go after the materia. The orb was nestled in the hole of a tree that was stained yellow from the mako radiation. He grabbed it and looked back at the battle, giant Tifa was coiled by the mighty serpent. It wrapped it's tail around her neck then stuck it in it's mouth. cid looked down at the materia, the user could make new items by mixing exsisting items together. He wasn't a great chemist, by he had to help Tifa. So he tried the materia's power.

Cid mixed a shrivel with a dazer, (two items he thought would make a powerful combination), and used it on Ouroboros. The effect srunk the mighty serpent to the size of an ordinary boa. The newly shrunken Ouroboros, confused by what happened, put it's tail in it's mouth and formed a circle on the ground. Tifa, still at giant stature, crouched down to see what was once a massive beast that almost choked her to death. "Kinda scary how well that worked out." Her voice boomed through the quiet forest and Yuffie covered her ears. "Talked a little quieter would ya?" Tifa cheeks flushed with embarassment, Yuffie then drew her shuriken. "I'm a little peeved I didn't get to do anything, so I'm gonna kill it. anyone have a problem with that? Cid and Tifa shook their heads "no". "Alright then. See you in hell Ouroboros!" said yuffie dramaticly as she cut the monsters head off. Tifa used the growth materia again which undid the effects and she returned to normal size. "nice work everyone, said Cid happily, I think I'll hold on to this materia for the moment. Now lets pick up the others at Cosmo Canyon." Yuffie groaned. "Dammit! I hate going on that airship."

The three landed outside Cosmo Canyon a few hours later to pick up their comrads, Yuffie was ready to puke her guts out by that time. They went up to the observatory to tell them of their triumph in the sleeping forest. Cloud, Vincent and Red XIII then shared their story. After everything said and done they headed back to the Highwind. Yuffie obviously wasn't thrilled. "Do we have to leave so soon? My stomach can't take much more." "Stop whining and take these", said Vincent and handed Yuffie two small pills, "These pills cure all kinds of motion sickness." Yuffie thanked Vincent and happily took the pills. Then Cloud spoke up. "Alright our next stop is Midgar. We have to find that last materia.


End file.
